The Hunt: Jurassic Park
In this game, a number of dinosaurs have arrived at the Costa Rican mainland. The player is an InGen mercenary that has been hired to protect the citizens of San José, which is under quarantine to prevent the spread of dinosaurs and a deadly disease they are carrying. Gameplay You are a mercenary. You have been given five weapons - a tranquilizer rifle, a pistol, stun grenades, a dagger and a cattle prod. The tranq rifle, stun grenades and cattle prod can knock dinosaurs unconscious, though the grenades and cattle prod will injure the dinosaurs. The pistol and dagger are only allowed to be used on dinosaurs that are infected (see below) Some of the dinosaurs are more prone to violence, pale, able to sustain extreme injury and make strange screeching noises. These are infected dinosaurs. The dinosaurs that are infected must be killed, but all other dinosaurs should be knocked out and taken to your InGen contacts at the docks. If you are too close to infected dinosaurs for too long, you will become infected, meaning the imaging will become distorted, your controls will lose sensitivity and your player will sometimes become totally independent and attack everything nearby. The disease will kill you unless cured. The game is an FPS/action horror game, so you are in first person. However, you can toggle onto front, back, side and overhead view too. The simple health system is comparable to the one in Minecraft. The player has 20 health points. If you lose all of them, you die. You can lose health from weapons, falls, drowning, getting attacked by dinosaurs or becoming infected. Story The player is Jack "Jackal" Hunter, leader of a team of mercenary elites. Jackal has been hired by InGen for an ambiguous mission, specifically to capture "unusual creatures" in San José, which has been placed under quarantine. He is not supposed to kill them, "except the ones which are behaving… shall we say, unusually." Jackal's team consists of four other NPCs: Mack "Boom Boom" Rojas, Kelly "Killer" Madrigal, Enrique "Terminator" Salas and Carlos "AK-47 (AK)" Ramírez. Jackal parachutes into La Sabana Metropolitan Park, where the team investigates some strange footprints. Suddenly, they are attacked by a pack of raptors. Fortunately, they manage to tranquilize them and knock them out. AK reluctantly agrees to lug them to their contacts at the docks. Jackal must use a map of the city to find the way to the docks. En route, he encounters a dead Triceratops with no visible wounds. In the distance, he spots a man in a black suit. He yells to the man, who proceeds to run off. Unnerved, Jackal finds the docks and memorizes the route. A large ship with the InGen logo is seen and Jackal confronts the contacts, two men in Italian suits and dark sunglasses, which Killer later nicknames "Thing 1" and "Thing 2". The men warn Jackal to do his job and don't ask questions. Jackal is then given a tracking device to find the dinosaurs. The blue ones are herbivores and the red ones are carnivores. His first job is to locate a large cluster of red dots at the National Museum of Costa Rica. These are found and turn out to be a sizeable pack of Dilophosaurus. They spray globs of poison and the team has to sneak up behind them to tranquilize them. Due to their small size, several receive an overdose and are killed. The contacts are upset about this but still congratulate Jackal and team for their good work. Next, you are tasked to track down a panicky Apatosaurus in the slums that is being chased by a pair of Allosaurus. Dinosaurs TBA Characters TBA Weaponry TBA Setting TBA Development TBA Release TBA Updates TBA Reception TBA Modding TBA Trivia TBA Category:Games